


He, You, and I

by Keenir



Category: The Phantom (2009), The Phantom - Fandom
Genre: Coda, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guran's thoughts about herself, Kit, and Renny.</p><p>POV:  Guran's.</p><p>(coda to the 2009 movie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He, You, and I

"Renny."

Kit calls you. Best you move. He has summoned you to his presence, and you obey, entering Skull Cave. Leaving Dr. Baboor to occupy your father, and myself to stand guard.

Kit is human and the judgement of the Phantom is absolute. Not unwavering - determined.

In truth, there was no contest - I deluded myself that I held Kit's interest. You were Kit's world, always; not I, ever. Whether you leave or stay, that will not change - I know Kit well enough to know that.

You have your job. I have mine, a duty gladly sworn to. I serve the Phantom. You do not. You love Kit. As do I. I am his confessor, you are his love.

He is the Immortal who guards the world. We can never repay the debt we owe him.

Should you betray him, I will personally bring ou before the Phantom.

Hurt him, I will end you. Swift and painless, in respect for his wishes.

Fail him, and I will not.

The Phantom must _**be**_. Always.


End file.
